At sporting events, people applaud by clapping, waving objects such as towels and performing motions with their hands and arms related to the team's logo/mascot such as the tomahawk chop for the Atlanta Braves™ (a professional baseball team) or the shark bite for the San Jose Sharks™ (a professional hockey team). These efforts by the fans both make the event more entertaining and encourage the team for which the fans are cheering. New ways of enabling fan interaction with the game are constantly sought after.